Shu and Bouquet
by Pumpkinbam
Summary: Bouquet & Shu start to like each other but Kluke doesn't like this while Jiro tries to tell Kluke how he feels.
1. At the Park

* * *

Hi everyone!! This is my first fan fic so enjoy.

Description: Bouquet & Shu start to like each other but Kluke doesn't like this while Jiro tries to tell Kluke how he feels.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involved with Blue Dragon it belongs to Akira Toriyama not me.

**

* * *

**

**Shu & Bouquet**

**Chapter 1 - At the Park**

* * *

Shu woke up early one morning, he decided to take a walk so he could be ready for the first day of school tomorrow, 'I should go to the park for some fresh air maybe that will keep me awake', he thought.

Shu got up from his bed, got changed and grabbed his backpack. He went down to the kitchen and quckly made himself some sushi, he packed them and put them in his backpack. 'I wonder if I'll meet anyone else there' Shu asked himself while he looked at the wall clock showing, 5:00am.

Shu walked off to the park which seemed to be empty. Just then he saw a figure taking a seat on one of the park benches. Shu noticed it was a young girl, 'I wonder who she could be?', thought Shu. He wanted to know who she was so he went up to the girl.

Shu took a seat beside the girl and immediately recognizes the girl when he saw her up close. "Hi Bouquet" Shu greeted.

Bouquet looked up and greeted him with a smile, "Hi Shu".

"What are you doing early in the morning here?", Shu asked her.

"I just need some fresh air", Bouquet answered.

"Yeah, Me too", Shu replied.

* * *

There was a moment of silence for a while until Shu spoke up. "So what school are you going to attend?", Shu asked nervously.

"I'm going to CSI" **(A/N: CSI is a school in the Philippines where my cousins go. I know it's not in Japan, I couldn't come up with a name.)** , Bouquet replied and began to feel her cheeks warm up.

Shu noticed her blush a little and smiled, "I'm going there too". Shu smirked, "By the way you got a little red in your cheek right here", Shu pointed to her cheek which made her more redder.

Bouquet felt her tummy ache and put a hand on it, she didn't have breakfast yet. Shu noticed her feel hungry.

So he took off his backpack he brought with him and took out sushi in a container.

"Here Bouquet I know you're hungry and you might have missed breakfast", Shu shyly offered with a smile and blushed a little.

Bouquet looked at Shu for a moment and kissed him on the cheek which surprised Shu and made him turn more red.

"Thank you Shu!!" she whispered to Shu then slowly parted. Bouquet noticed Shu still in a daze, she giggled at this which made Shu snap out of his trance.

Shu's blushed slowly faded, He took a look at the sushi and picked one up, " Open up here comes the train choo choo!", He exlaimed.

Bouquet giggled and Shu fed her the sushi. "Here it's coming back!", Bouquet imitated but this time she threw it too high and Shu did'nt catch it and it fell on him. Bouquet and Shu both laughed and laughed until they were out of breath.

Shu and Bouquet had later finished all the sushi. "Do you want to play on the playground while no one's here yet?", Shu asked. "Sure", Bouquet replied with a smile.

"Where do you want to go on first?", Asked Shu.

Bouquet thought for a while then smiled, "The swings", Bouquet cheered.

"Okay let's go", Shu replied.

* * *

Both got on a swing next to each others. Bouquet lightly swang but Shu was swinging really high which worried and amazed Bouquet.

"Let's see who can swing the highest", Shu exclaimed while he was swinging.

"Okay I'll try", Bouquet sounded nervous, Shu took notice of this.

"Come on Bouquet you're not scared are you?", Shu teased her and made chicken noises which annoyed Bouquet.

"I'm not scared anymore!!", Bouquet explained.

"Okay sorry I just wanted you to feel more encouraged", Shu apollegeticaly said to her and stopped swinging.

"It's okay I'm okay now", Bouquet assured him.

"Okay in the count of 3 we'll swing, 1...2...3!!", Shu counted.

They both swang like crazy and they went higher and higher and they got more competetive as they swang.

'He's catching up I got to go higher', Bouquet thought.

'Wow!! I did'nt know she could get past me- Wait!! I got to catch up!!', Shu realized.

Soon Bouquet soon swang over the swing again and again, Shu's mouth opened and he fell off the swing. Bouquet stopped and ran to his aid.

"Are you okay Shu? I'm sorry I went to high", Bouquet asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding!! That was amazing!! You win!!", Shu exclaimed in one breath.

"Thanks", Bouquet thanked him and helped him up.

* * *

Bouquet looked at her watch which read 7:00pm and realized something she had to do.

"Is something wrong Bouquet?", She asked concerned.

"I'm okay Shu it's just that I have to go Kluke's house at 7:30 so I need to get ready", Bouquet replied.

"Okay, Do you want to come to my place to watch a movie when your done?", Shu nervously asked.

"You mean like a movie date? Sure I'll be there see ya later", Bouquet blushed and walked off waving.

Shu took his backpack, packed his container away and walked home with a smile on his face.

While Bouquet was walking off to her house she thought she heard some one rustling in the bushes behind her.

She immediately turned around, "Who are you?", She asked. But when no one answered she just shrugged it off and continued walking.

Kluke popped out of the bushes with her arms crossed and her face all red, "Why that Bouquet always trying to steal Shu from me and always making me jealous by snuggling up to him but I won't let that happen!!", She remarked furiously and stormed off to her house.

* * *

There is my first chapter of my first fan fic I hope you liked it.

Don't forget to review please!!

I'll write the next chapter up when I think of an Idea and Thank You for reading.

**

* * *

**


	2. At Kluke's House

* * *

Hi everyone!! Here's the second chapter.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Shu & Bouquet**

**Chapter 2 - At Kluke's House**

* * *

Kluke slammed the door when she got home. She went up to her room and flung herself on the bed and thought.

'How can I get Shu & Bouquet apart?', She thought over and over again. After a while an idea popped in her mind, "Aha! If Bouquet doesn't like Shu he'll come running back to me", She exclaimed.

Kluke got off her bed and prepared the stuff when Bouquet comes over.

At 7:30am, Kluke heard a knock on the door. She went downstairs and opened the door to see Bouquet standing there smiling and holding a backpack with the stuff she brought.

"Hi Kluke", Bouquet greeted her friend.

"Hey Bouquet come on in", Kluke gestured for her to come in. Bouquet thanked Kluke and walked inside and took a seat on the couch, Kluke closed the door and sat down next to Bouquet.

"So now that you're here why don't we talk", Kluke suggested in an emotion less voice.

"S-sure", Bouquet replied confusedly and scared.

"Cool so how's it been with Shu", Kluke's voice suddenly became cheerful.

'Does she know about this morning?', Bouquet though to herself.

"It's cool", Bouquet simply stated.

"What do you mean cool?", Kluke's voice raised.

"We hang out and talk", Bouquet answered in a small voice, Kluke noticed this and felt guilty for accusing her friend.

"Look Bouquet, I'm sorry for being jealous", Kluke apologized.

"Jealous? What for?", Bouquet asked in curiosity.

"You and Shu hanging out this morning", Kluke answered feeling guilty.

"It's okay Kluke I forgive you", Bouquet comforted her.

* * *

"So you do like Shu don't you", Kluke asked.

"Well yes- What? I thought you liked Shu", Bouquet quickly commented.

"I do like him but you like him more than I do and I like someone else", Kluke admitted.

"Really? Who?", Bouquet asked with a big smile on her face.

"Okay promise not to tell anyone", Kluke told her.

"I promise now who is it?", Bouquet asked impatiently.

"Okay, okay, It's Jiro", Kluke muttered.

"What did you say?", Bouquet asked her cause she did'nt hear her.

"I said Jiro I like Jiro!!", Kluke screamed and Bouquet covered her ears.

"Okay I get it!!", Bouquet exclaimed taking her hands off her ears.

"Promise you won't tell", Kluke asked to make sure.

"Sure", Bouquet promised.

"Cool I'm glad that's over now do you want to do karaoke?", Kluke suggested feeling a little bored.

* * *

Kluke and Bouquet sang a few songs and they were finishing I can't stop loving you by Ray Charles.

"In dreams of yesterday, Of yesterday- ", Bouquet and Kluke finished.

The score came up and they got 100.

"That was cool!!", Both friends exclaimed to each other.

"Oh no what's the time?", Bouquet remembered Shu and the movie date.

"8:30am why?", Kluke asked.

"I have a movie date with Shu, I'm sorry Kluke I gotta go-", Bouquet answered and grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Not so fast Bouquet!!", Kluke stopped her from opening the door.

"Come on Kluke I thought you liked Jiro", Bouquet complained.

"I do, It's just that you can't go out looking like that", Kluke pointed to her clothes.

Kluke was right, Bouquet's waitress uniform was wrinkled and had rice all over it and her skin had sweat over it after singing.

"You're right what do I do?", Bouquet panicked.

"You're going to take a shower and I'll give you your clean pair of the waitress uniform from your backpack to change in", Kluke lectured.

"Sure sure", Bouquet agreed.

"Now go and take a shower Shu's waiting", Kluke gave her the pair and directed her to the shower and closed the door.

'Now all I have to do is wait', Kluke thought and took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV to iCarly.

After a few minutes later Bouquet finished and was changed into her waitress uniform.

"I'm done Kluke thanks for letting me use your shower", Bouquet thanked Kluke who was know on the ground laughing.

"Anytime Bouquet", Kluke answered getting up and brushing herself off.

"I'll see you at school", Bouquet said her goodbye and grabbed her backpack and walked out of the house waving at Kluke.

Kluke waved back. "See you there", Kluke waved and walked back to her house and continued laughing at the funny stuff on iCarly.

* * *

There I finally finished Chapter 2.

I'll write Chapter 3 soon.

Remember to review please.

**

* * *

**


	3. The Movie Night

* * *

Hi everyone!!

Here's Chapter 3 hope you like it.

Metropolis (c) Osamu Tezuka

**

* * *

**

**Shu & Bouquet**

**Chapter 3 - The Movie Date**

* * *

Shu heard a knock on the door, 'It must be Bouquet I hope I don't mess this up', Shu reminded himself.

Bouquet waited for Shu to answer the door.

"Hi Bouquet", Shu greeted and gestured for her to come in.

"Hi Shu", Bouquet greeted him and went inside.

Bouquet sat herself on the couch, Shu closed the door and sat next to Bouquet.

Shu and Bouquet looked into each others eyes for a while and there was a moment of silence between them until Shu spoke up.

"So um what do you want to watch?", Shu asked.

"Here I brought one from home", Bouquet took off her backpack and took out a dvd of Osamu Tezuka's Metropolis.

"Sure I like that one too", Shu smiled and put the disc in the dvd player.

"Do you want to watch the popcorn pop with me?", Shu offered her.

"Sure I want to see!!", Bouquet smiled and went to the kitchen with Shu.

Shu put it in the microwave, started the timer and turned it on.

Shu and Bouquet liked watching the popcorn pop when it was done Shu took it out and both of them sat back on the couch.

"Should we watch now?", Shu asked.

"Sure", Bouquet simply replied.

Shu pressed the Play button and the movie started. The Fireworks started and Shu and Bouquet enjoyed watching them.

"That's soo cool!!", Shu commented.

"Yeah", Bouquet agreed.

When a robot gets shot several times Shu looked over to Bouquet and saw her shivering he could tell she was a scared by the scene.

"Are you okay?", Shu asked with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm okay now", Bouquet answered when the scene was over.

* * *

Near the scene where Kenichi was teaching Tima grammar Shu and Bouquet were about to get popcorn at the same time their hands met and they intermediately pulled their hands away.

"S-sorry", Shu and Bouquet stuttered at the same time while blushing.

"It's okay", They both said to each other.

When the chase scene was taking place Shu noticed Bouquet shivering again. This time Shu put his hand on Bouquet's.

Shu and Bouquet both blushed but Bouquet wasn't afraid anymore and when the chase scene ended Shu was still holding Bouquet's hand.

"Thank you Shu, you can let go now", Bouquet thanked him.

"Oh sorry about that", Shu took his hand of hers and blushed.

Near the the part in the movie where Tima and Kenichi were at Atlas's place Bouquet fell asleep. Shu saw this as his chance, he shuffled closer to Bouquet and slowly began to put his arm over her head and around her like what they always do in the theaters.

Bouquet stirred and Shu quickly removed his arm back and moved a little further from Bouquet.

"Is there something wrong Shu?", Bouquet asked confusedly.

"N-nothing I'm okay", Shu said while laughing nervously.

"Okay", Bouquet kept on watching the movie.

At the part of the movie when Tima was writing Kenichi's name all over the wall Shu and Bouquet were thinking to themselves.

'Should I?...', Shu thought wondering if he should put his arm over her.

'Will he?...', Bouquet thought wondering if he'll put his arm over her.

Shu moved closer to Bouquet both of them blushing. Slowly Shu's arm went over Bouquet like in the theaters and finally his arm rested on the couch.

Shu and Bouquet looked at each other their blushes faded slowly. Bouquet giggled and turned to watch the movie and Shu blushed again but later faded and continued watching the movie with his arm still over Bouquet.

* * *

In the movie where Tima gets shot and is going to destroy Metropolis and the other cities and Kenichi runs to save her from doing so Shu and Bouquet began to feel sad.

Near the end of the movie where Kenichi and Tima fell and Kenichi got on but Tima was hanging from a single wire attached to her hand and Kenichi is pulling Tima up while the song, I can't stop loving you sung by Ray Charles, is playing Shu and Bouquet held onto each other both were blushing but on the verge of bursting out into tears.

"Please be safe little Tima", Bouquet and Shu uttered in a shaky voice.

The wire slowly began to fray.

"Don't", Both of them exclaimed in a high voice.

When the wire broke Bouquet and Shu hugged each other tighter but Kenichi caught hold of Tima's hand and grab his hand, Tima remembers when Kenichi taught her grammar when they first met.

A tear drop fell from both Shu and Bouquet's eyes when Tima says her last words, "Who am I?". And Tima's arm slipped away from Kenichi's grip and fell from a high altitude with Kenichi screaming her name.

Shu and Bouquet could no longer hold their tears and they burst out in tears.

"Hanky?", Bouquet handed to Shu after wiping her own tears.

"Thanks Bouquet", Shu took the hanky and sneezed in it and handed it back to Shu.

"No thanks ou can keep it", Bouquet refused.

"Okay thanks", Shu put it in his pocket.

The movie ended with Kenichi staying in Metropolis and a picture with a sign that says, "Kenichi & Tima Robot Company", Shu and Bouquet felt a little better when they saw this and the movie ended.

Shu took the disc out and put it back in the case. Bouquet yawned and Shu took notice of it.

"Are you sleepy?", Shu asked her.

"Yeah", Bouquet answered.

"I'll be right back", Shu said and ran upstairs to his room and a few minutes later came out with 2 sleeping bags.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?", Shu asked handing her one of the sleeping bags.

"Sure I like sleepovers", Bouquet cheered and followed Shu upstairs to his room and both of them put their sleeping bags on the floor and got in them.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house tonight", Bouquet thanked him.

"It's no big deal Bouquet", Shu replied and looked over to Bouquet who was already asleep. 'Awww she looks soo cute when she's sleeping', Shu thought while blushing.

"Goodnight Shu", Bouquet whispered in her sleep.

"Goodnight Bouquet", Shu whispered back and went to sleep both of them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

There's Chapter 3.

Remember to review.

I'll write up Chapter 4 soon.

**

* * *

**


	4. School Day

* * *

Hello finally here's Chapter 4.

**

* * *

**

**Shu & Bouquet**

**Chapter 4 - School Day**

* * *

"RIIIIIIIINNNG!!", The alarm went off. Shu rolled his eyes and got up sleepily.

"Morning Shu!!", Bouquet greeted out of nowhere which surprised Shu.

"Oh Morning Bouquet", Shu yawned but his eyes grew wide at the time.

"Come on Bouquet we gotta go we're gonna be late!!", Shu went out of breath and looked around, "Ugh Bouquet?".

In a flash Bouquet came running down the stairs with her backpack on her back and quickly put Shu's backpack on his back, grabbed Shu's hand and rushed out the door.

"I'm on it!!", Bouquet yelled and ran faster to get to the CSI on time.

But when they got there the doors were locked, Shu looked around, "There!!", Shu pointed to an open window in their class.

"Right!!", Bouquet cheered. They both ran and flipped through the window landing safely in their desks.

Kluke and Jiro looked at them with confused looks and shrugged.

"Good Morning Class I'm your teacher Ms Cojuangco", The beautiful teacher greeted, all the boys drooled over her including Shu and Jiro, Bouquet and Kluke took notice of this and nudged them in the arm.

"Good Morning Ms Coujuangco", The class greeted her.

"Today I've decided that we should partner up and get to know one another", Ms Cojuango suggested and everyone got up and found a partner.

* * *

Shu and Bouquet walked off and started talking.

Kluke and Jiro looked at each other until Kluke spoke up, "Hey you want to be partners?".

"Sure", Jiro agreed and Kluke began asking questions.

"Okay do you like any stories?", Kluke asked him.

"Adventure and action sometimes drama", Jiro answered.

"Okay now something interesting let me think...", Kluke thought of something and smiled suspiciously which made Jiro a little frightened.

"Do you let's see how do you say it hmm like a certain someone?", Kluke asked curiously with a big wide smirk.

Jiro began to feel his cheeks warm up but controlled it. "Umm yeah-", Jiro began but Kluke spoke up.

"Really who tell me?", Kluke quickly wanted to know.

"Umm...", Jiro stuttered, 'I can't tell her now', he thought. Jiro looked around and randomly chose Bouquet, 'I know I'm going to regret this but I can't tell Kluke yet'. "Bouquet", Jiro lied with a hint of guilt.

"Okay It's fine", Kluke stuttered with sadness, tears started to form in her eyes and felt as if her heart was stabbed with a thousand knives and broken into a million pieces.

"Kluke I'm-", Jiro started but Kluke cut him off, "It's fine excuse me I need to use the bathroom I got something in my eye", Kluke stuttered and ran off wiping her tears.

"Kluke wait!!", Pleaded and ran after her. Kluke just ran faster but Jiro caught hold of her hand. "Let me go Jiro!!", Kluke struggled to break free of his grasp. "Wait just listen to me for a second!!", Jiro's grip tightened on her.

"Ow!! Jiro you're hurting me let go!!", Kluke desperately pleaded. Jiro let go of Kluke, She ran away and Jiro watched as she ran. "I'm soo sorry, Kluke", He apologized in a whisper. He walked back to the classroom feeling ashamed of what he did.

* * *

Shu and Bouquet just finished asking questions when they notice Jiro walk by with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey Jiro where's Kluke?", Bouquet asked but Jiro just walked by. Shu stood up in front of Jiro, "Hey no need to be rude Jiro what's your problem?", Shu asked firmly but Jiro just glared at him. "Just leave me alone Shu!!", Jiro snapped and walked around Shu.

Shu sat back down with a confused face, "What's eating him?". "You know I think something happened between him and Kluke", Bouquet wondered in concern.

"Yeah maybe something did happen, I know Jiro likes her a lot but maybe he said something that made her upset", Shu said worriedly.

The two thought and thought then smiled at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking", Shu asked Bouquet.

"Are you saying we should try to get them back together", Bouquet applied.

"Yep let's do it!!", Shu announced.

"Shu not soo loud!!", Ms Cojuangco told him to be quiet. "Yes ma'am!!", Shu whispered.

"Starting at morning break", Shu whispered to Bouquet. "Good idea", Bouquet whispered back.

The morning break bell rang and the students went out. Shu and Bouquet decided to split up and think of ways to get Jiro and Kluke back together.

Bouquet looked around for Kluke and Shu looked for Jiro.

Bouquet finally found Kluke and sat next to her, "Hi Kluke!!", Bouquet greeted.

"Hi Bouquet", Kluke replied in a sad voice.

"Hey do you want to sit under that Cherry Blossom there?", Bouquet pointed to a big Cherry Blossom tree.

"Sure", Kluke smiled a small smile. They walked up to the tree.

Shu found Jiro doing his homework, he walked up to him. "Hey Jiro do you want to site next to that Cherry Blossom there?", Shu pointed to the same tree Bouquet pointed too.

"Sure", Jiro put his homework away and followed Shu.

* * *

They all walked to the tree and sat down next to each other. Shu and Bouquet winked at each other, "Sorry guys we have to do homework in the library see ya around!!", They got up and ran off.

'They tried to trick us!!', Kluke and Jiro thought with annoyance.

They just sat there in silence until Kluke spoke up, "Look Jiro I-", She started but Jiro cut her off.

"No Kluke, I should be the one saying sorry", Jiro told her.

"It's not your fault", Kluke spoke up.

"No it is, I lied to you about liking Bouquet because you're the one I like not her", Jiro confessed.

"R-Really? I like you too, But why did you lie to me?", Kluke was confused.

"I was too scared to say it and I'm sorry", Jiro apologized.

"Apology accepted", Kluke smiled and Jiro smiled too.

"Okay what are we going to do with Shu and Bouquet since they got us back together we should do something for them in return?", Jiro suggested.

"Yeah we should...C'mon let's go to the dance and drama class", Kluke winked and Jiro understood what she meant and they went off.

* * *

Phew!! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting a while :)

Reviews please!!

**

* * *

**


	5. The Nutcracker

* * *

I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating recently. Thanks for the reviews you guys rock!!

I finished reading "The Nutcracker" and I liked it.

The Nutcracker (c) Tchaikovsky

Anways here's Chapter 5.

**

* * *

**

Shu & Bouquet

**Chapter 5 - The Nutcracker**

* * *

Kluke and Jiro got to the Dance and Drama room. "Hi Kluke Hi Jiro!!", Ms Licardo greeted them as the walked in. Ms Licardo was a young woman from the philippines and had just finished university.

"We want to enter our friends for a role", Kluke smiled sneekily. Jiro was confused, "I thought we were going to- Ow that hurt!!", Kluke hit Jiro's arm with her elbow. "Sorry", Kluke quietly apologised.

"Who are your friends?", Ms Licardo asked them.

They both smiled sheepishly, "Shu and Bouquet", They both said in unison.

Ms Licardo raised her brow, "I know what your up to", she smiled knowingly what they intended to do.

'Fudge we're busted oh well as long as she keeps this to herself!!', Thought Jiro and Kluke.

"Okay which role?", Ms Licardo showed them the options. Jiro and Kluke frowned almost all roles were taken except for two roles that cought Kluke's eye. A smile crept on her face, "These ones will do!!", She pointed to the one she wanted.

Ms Licardo smiled in delight, "Good choice they're in", Ms Licardo signed them up. "Yes!!", Jiro and Kluke high fived eachother, "Thanks Ms Licardo!!", With that they walked out of the room giggling.

The bell rang signalling Block 3 Kluke and Jiro ran to their class. They got there just in time before the teacher arrived.

"Okay I've booked the Dance and Drama room today for once!!", Ms Cojuangco cheered after many attempts of booking the room until they finally had it. The class lined up and walked to the dance and drama room.

* * *

Shu and Bouquet got very annoyed when Kluke and Jiro laughed and giggled every now and then everytime they looked at them.

"What's soo funny?" Shu asked with annoyance.

"*cough cough* Nothing!! *giggle*" Kluke nudged Jiro to stop laughing.

'Those two are up to something!!' Shu and Bouquet thought suspiciously.

The class got there and everyone sat down on the chairs. Ms Cojuangco told us to choose a partner.

Shu chose Bouquet and Jiro chose Kluke and so on so on. "When I say go one person falls and the other one catches them ready? go!!" Ms Cojuangco announced. One by one they fell, Shu caught Bouquet and they both blushed.

Jiro and Kluke saw this and giggled. But Jiro did'nt catch Kluke so they both fell down laughing on the ground. Shu and Bouquet were now very angry, Ms Cojuangco scolded them for not paying attention.

"That's it I've had enough of you two!!" Shu lost his temper and went up to Jiro and Kluke. "What did you guys do now?" Shu asked impatiently and tapped his foot.

"We don't know what you're talking about Shu?" Kluke covered her mouth to stop her from laughing. Shu looked at Jiro and raised a brow but Jiro just giggled "We did'nt do anything!!" He said quickly.

"I'm soo happy for you two!!" Mrs Cojuangco ran up to Shu and Bouquet and hugged them. Shu and Bouquet were confused and did'nt know why Mrs Cojuangco was hugging them. They both glanced over at Kluke and Jiro who just smiled and giggled again.

"Excuse me Mrs Cojuangco why did we do?" Bouquet asked her teacher who let go of them. Mrs Cojuangco smiled "You're doing the lead roles for the school play!!" she answered them.

"WHAT?!?!" Shu and Bouquet both yelled, laughter was heard from Kluke and Jiro. Shu and Bouquet glared at them and Kluke and Jiro ran further away from them and continued to laugh.

"M-Mrs Cojuangco what's the play?" Boquet stuttered. "The Nutcracker and you're Clara and Shu is The Nutcracker" Mrs Cojuangco cheered them on. Shu and Bouquet fainted at the drop of a hat.

"Shu? Bouquet? Are you okay?" Mrs Cojuangco wondered if they were going to be okay. At lunch Kluke and Jiro sat on a table laughing and eating their lunch. When Shu and Bouquet walked by Kluke waved at them "Hey guys come sit over here!!" she called out.

* * *

Shu and Bouquet glared at the two of them but sat down on the table without hesitation. "Okay wer'e soo sorry but we thought you would like it?" Jiro and Kluke apologized. "Apology accepted" Shu and Bouquet smiled at them.

"I'm going to get out of The Nutcracker" Shu quickly implied. Kluke and Jiro frowned at this. "It's okay Shu I'm staying in The Nutcracker" Bouquet stated with a smile. "WHAT?!?!" Shu choked while drinking water from his bottle but Jiro and Kluke gave a thumbs up for Bouquet.

"Why I thought you did'nt want to be in it?" Shu asked very quickly. "I changed my mind" Bouquet smiled "If your not the nutcracker someone else will take your role and you now what that means don't you?" Bouquet smirked and took a bite out of her sandwhich.

Although Shu did'nt want to do the play Bouquet was right. If someone else took the role of the nutcracker just like in the story, Clara kisses the nutcracker to break the spell. So if he gave up on the role Bouquet would have to kiss someone else.

Shu sighed "Fine but you know I'm just doing this to-" Boquet cut him off "I know I know!!" She told him. "Finally we thought you would'nt agree but you did so it's all good" Jiro and Kluke smiled and high fived each other.

After lunch they went back to their classrooms, tidied up the place and went home. As Kluke and Bouquet walked to Kluke's house together for another sleepover because Bouquet got lonely all by herself they heard foot steps behind them.

"Hello there" A feminine but friendly voice greeted them. Bouquet and Kluke turned around to see who it was and they smiled.

* * *

Okay I know it's kinda short but I tried.

R&R

**

* * *

**


	6. New Rivals

* * *

Hello again...

I am soooooooo sorry to everyone for keeping you all waiting for like 2 months :(

School has been very tiring...and I'm becoming addicted to that song "Kiss me thru the phone" by Soulja boy...

Here it is...I'll try to write more and submit it faster...

Hmmm...I thought the story was kinda getting boring so I want to give them something to fight for....

I'll just add 2 OC's cuz i want to add some...

Thanks for all the reviews!!

**

* * *

**

**Shu & Bouquet**

**Chapter 6 - New Rivals**

* * *

"Hi Zola!!", Boquet and Kluke waved.

"Nice to see you two again", Zola walked up to them.

Just then Bouquet spotted Shu walking in front of them. She was about to call out to him when another voice called out.

"Hi Shu!! Nice to see you here!!", A girl walked up to Shu.

"Ummm...Hi Victoria", Shu was confused.

Victoria had dark brown hair and she liked playing basketball.

'Victoria!?!? Who's she?!?! And why did'nt Shu tell me anything about this!?!?', Bouquet thought over.

"Bouquet is there something wrong?", Kluke asked.

"Just a minute I'll be right back!!", Bouquet walked up to Shu and Victoria with jealousy.

"Hi Shu...and Victoria", Bouquet glared at Victoria.

"Ummm...Do I know you?", Victoria crossed her arms.

"I'm Bouquet", Bouquet glared more.

"Shu...Who is she?!?!", Bouquet and Victoria turned to Shu and glared at him.

"I can explain!!", Shu felt a little frightened.

"Stop trying to to get close to him Victoria!!", Bouquet glared at her.

"You're just jealous!!", Victoria yelled.

"What's wrong with you two?", Shu cut in.

"Stay out of this Shu...If you don't want things to get ugly!!", Bouquet warned him.

* * *

Bouquet and Victoria continued yelling over each other while Shu tried to calm them both down.

"Should we help them?", Kluke asked Zola as they were watching what was happening.

"If we must", Zola sighed and walked over to them.

"Alright break it up you two!!", Zola pushed them aside.

"Let's just calm down for a second and continue to walk home!!", Zola commanded sternly.

Bouquet and Victoria glared at each other and continued to walk to their seperate ways.

Zola and Kluke shook their heads in disapproval at Shu.

"Bouquet wait up!!", Shu sighed and ran after her.

"Don't talk to me Shu!!", Bouquet kept on walking.

"I don't like her okay!! Look I'm sorry If I upset you in any way!! You're the one I love and you're the one I choose!!", Shu explained to her.

"Awww that's really sweet of you Shu and I love you too", Bouquet hugged Shu.

"Thanks but now do you want to rehearse the script for the Nutcracker?", Shu let go and took out his script.

"You're doing the play now? That's awesome!! let's go to the library later!!", Bouquet suggested.

"Okay tag you're it!!", Shu laughed and ran with Bouquet catching up to him.

"That was soo...magical!!", Zola and Kluke complimented after what they had seen and ran after them.

* * *

Jiro was walking behind them a few metres away and he spotted them.

"Hey Kluke, Zola!!", Jiro called out and ran to catch up to them.

But before Jiro could reach them a boy came up to Kluke.

"Hey Kluke do you want to play basketball with the team at the park?", The boy asked and pass the basketball to her.

The boy had black hair and light brown skin.

"Sure Troy let's go", Kluke dribbled the ball and Troy ran after her trying to steal the ball.

"Who's he?", Jiro asked.

"Oh that's Troy", Shu answered.

"I heard he's the best basketball player in the school", Bouquet added.

"Why do you ask? Are you jealous Jiro?", Zola asked Jiro.

"I'm not jealous", Jiro folded his arms and continued walking his nose in the air.

"Fine If you say so", Zola shrugged.

"See you later guys we gotta go to the library to rehearse our script", Shu said goodbye and walked to the library alongside Bouquet.

"Ooh la la- owch!! Zola!!", Jiro held his arm that Zola just nudged.

Shu and Bouquet walked in silence to the library until Bouquet spoke up.

"Who's Victoria anyway?", Bouquet was curious to know this 'Victoria' person is.

"Oh she's just my classmate", Shu answered right away.

"Oh okay", Bouquet sighed.

* * *

They finally got to the library after a few minutes.

They both sat at one table and read their lines first.

"Okay which part to you want to rehearse first", Shu asked.

"Okay this part where Clara is shrunken by the mouse king", Bouquet said and they found the page.

"Clara, Clara are you alright?", Shu said.

"I'm not feeling it Shu", Bouquet rolled her eyes.

"Clara, Clara are you alright?", Shu said dramaticaly.

"Yes, I'm fine but I'm soo small", Bouquet said in a girly voice.

"Bouquet don't you ever do that voice again please!! It's creepy!! Not too girly okay!!", Shu felt uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm fine but I'm soo small!! Happy now?", Bouquet made her voice sound less girly.

"Yep let's try this page", Shu and Bouquet flipped over the pages and rehearsed all the lines.

"Phew that was alot of lines but I'm glad we're one step ready", Bouquet sighed.

"Let's go and see what Jiro is up to", Shu suggested.

"I'snt that spying?", Bouquet asked with concern.

"Ohh I get it let's go!!", They picked up their stuff and sneaked over to Jiro's house.

They walked to Jiro's house and heard the dribbling of a basketball.

"Huh? What's he doing?", Bouquet asked but Shu just shrugged.

So they peeked over the fence to see what he was up to.

* * *

Phew...

Finally this is updated...

I'll try to type the next one asap...

**

* * *

**


	7. Asking You Out

* * *

FINALLY I'M UPDATING!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! So here it is!!!

Grrr... I'm going to have to make up their families. Grrr... I hate making OC's but I have no choice do I... So I'll just try anyway.

* * *

**Shu and Bouquet**

**Chapter 7 - Asking You Out**

* * *

"Hi guys! What are you doing here? Are you two spying on me?", Jiro obviously knew the answer.

"Yes we were! Sorry Jiro!", Shu and Bouquet apologized.

"Nah! It's okay really! Just a little wierd".

"Yeah and so is you playing basketball like that!", Shu was still amazed.

"I know, But I like basketball".

"Does Kluke know about this", Bouquet wondered.

"Yeah of course she does".

"Wait a second! How come you never told us?", Shu complained and thought it was unfair.

"I don't know! I forgot!".

"Grrr... Whatever!".

"What about that guy, Troy, are'nt you a little jealous that they're playing basketball together?", Bouquet asked.

"No! I am so not jealous!".

_"Grrr Stupid Jiro you are so jealous and you just won't admit it!!",_ Jiro thought.

"Are you sure?", Bouqet checked to be sure.

"Fine you got me! I'm jealous! But Kluke already told me she liked me so I should'nt be jealous", Jiro finally confessed.

"Anyways *yawn* It's getting a little late so see at school", Shu yawned and walked home with Bouquet walking with him.

Jiro went back inside his house and walked upstairs to do some homework.

The phone rang downstairs.

"Jiro can you answer that please?", Jiro's mom called out from downstairs.

Jiro ran downstairs thankful to be away from his reading homework.

"Hello Jiro speaking?", Jiro asked who was on the other line.

"Hi Jiro it's me Kluke".

"Oh hi Kluke why did you call?".

"I need help on my maths homework".

"Okay but can I ask you something?".

"What is it?".

"Can you help me with my reading homework?", Jiro smiled sheepishly.

"Sure meet me tomorrow at the library at lunch break okay".

"It's a date! Umm I mean it's a study date! Err- I'm not explaining this very well are'nt I?", Jiro asked.

"True but It's fun hearing you try goodnight Jiro".

"Goodnight Kluke".

"By the way it's a study date okay see ya tomorrow", Kluke hanged up after that.

"Is that your girlfriend big brother?", Jiro's little sister Kiane asked.

"No Kiane she's just a friend that's a girl", Jiro explained and walked upstairs.

_

* * *

_

At school during morning break.

"Hey Jiro do you want to play soccer at lunch break?", Shu asked passing his soccer ball to Jiro.

"Sorry Shu I got a study date with Kluke", Jiro passed the soccer ball back to Shu.

"Fine I'll just play soccer with Bouquet then", Shu sighed and went off to find Bouquet.

While Shu was looking for Bouquet he saw Victoria and tried to hide away from her.

Unfortunately for him Victoria saw him before he could run.

"Hi Shu remember me Victoria?", Victoria smiled.

"Yes I remember you but I have to look for Bouquet now so see you later", Shu tried to walk away but Victoria got in front of him.

"Do you want to go on a study date? Please! I need help on my maths!!!", Victoria asked him while doing puppy dog eyes.

_"Why is it that everyone is having a hard time with maths **except** for Jiro!!!"._

_"Say no to this one even if she is desperate"._

_"What who are you?!?! No not you!! Please tell me your not that voice in people's head who tells them stuff!!"._

_"Too bad I'm here and I'm not leaving!!"._

_"Fine whatever!!"._

"Sorry Victoria but I'm looking for Bouquet so see ya", Shu ran but this time he escaped.

"Grrr... It''s always Bouquet!!", Victoria was annoyed.

_"Calm down Vikki there's a way you can you get rid of her soon"_, Victoria thought of plans.

* * *

_"Phew that was close... Note to self, Whenever you see Victoria again make a run for it before she spots you"._

"Hi Shu! Do you want to play soccer?", Bouquet walked up to him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing but sure".

They went to the field to play soccer.

After playing for a while they decided to sit down at the bench and talk.

There was silence as they sat there.

_"Well do something already fool!!!",_ A voice in his mind yelled at Shu.

_"Not you again!!! I don't need your help this time!!!"._

_"Then start a conversation!!!"._

_"As a matter of fact I will"._

"So Bouquet how's your homework going?", Shu asked.

_"Good idea now ask her on a study date_", The voice cut in in Shu's mind again.

_"I'll do that later okay!!!"._

"It's okay on the reading and the maths is a kind of complicated", Bouquet explained.

"Me too do you want to go on a study date so we can work together?", Shu asked.

"Sure let's meet later in the library at lunch break".

"So it's a double study date I guess".

"Why do you say that?", Bouquet was confused she did'nt know about Kluke and Jiro's study date yet.

"It's me and you and Kluke and Jiro so we can help each other on our homework and stuff like that", Shu explained to her.

The bell rang for Block 3.

Shu and Bouquet ran to their classes to tell Kluke and Jiro.

* * *

I FINALLY UPDATED!!!

Took a while but it's here!!!

See ya because I got homework to do!!!

NOTE: Review please!! I need some inspiration!!

* * *


	8. The Double Study Date

* * *

I finally fixed all those other chapters!

I'm trying to write this down quickly!

Well here it it again!

* * *

**Shu and Bouquet**

**Chapter 8 - The Double Study Date**

* * *

When Shu and Bouquet got back to the classroom.

Shu got out some paper and wrote:

_Hello Jiro,_

_Me and Bouquet are on a Study Date do you want to go on a Double Study Date to get our homework done more quickly?_

_-Shu_

_(P.S. Pass this on to Kluke too)_

When he finished writing he folded it into a paper plane and threw it to Jiro's desk.

Jiro was reading a book when an paper plane flew on his desk.

"Huh what's this?".

Jiro unfolded the paper plane and yes the message.

He showed it to Kluke and both nod their head in agreement.

Jiro flew the paper plane back to Shu.

Bouquet peeked over to see what Jiro wrote too.

It read:

_Hello Shu/Bouquet,_

_Me and Kluke have agreed on the double study date._

_- Jiro/Kluke_

Shu and Bouquet smiled at Jiro and Kluke.

Jiro and Kluke gave a thumbs up and they all continued reading.

* * *

After the bell rang indicating lunch break.

After Shu, Bouquet, Jiro and Kluke finished eating their lunches they went to the library with their homework and books.

Shu and Bouquet sat on a table in the picture books section.

Kluke and Jiro sat at a table near the science section.

"Okay Bouquet maybe we should start at these multiplication problems", Shu suggested.

"Okay how about this equation?", Bouquet pointed to a difficult equation.

A few minutes later.

"I DON'T GET IT SHU!! THIS IS TOO CONFUSING!!", Bouquet screamed in frustration when she could'nt find the right answer.

"Shhh Bouquet this is a library", Shu whispered to Bouquet when other people stared at them with confused looks.

"Erm- My friend's a little angry sorry don't mind us", Shu explained to the people in the library and they just continued what the were reading.

"Okay maybe we should do the easy ones first and then the hard ones", Shu tried to make things easier to learn.

"Fine I'm sorry Shu", Bouquet turned to the easier page.

"It's okay Bouquet, Let's just start with double digits first", Shu read the equation.

They continued to work a little while until they decided to take a break.

"See that was'nt too difficult was'nt it?", Shu asked with a smirk.

"I know that! I was just trying to challenge myself that's all!", Shu blushed a little and folded her arms.

* * *

"Hello Shu! What brings you here?!?!", Victoria hugged Shu like a teddy bear.

"Hi Victoria what are you doing here?", Bouquet said with jealousy and annoyance in her voice.

_"Annoying girl always trying to get me away from Shu!! This was our Study Date!!",_ Bouquet thought with jealousy, crossed her arms and glared at Victoria.

_"Jealous now are'nt we? Anyway Shu's not yours!! He's mine!!", _Victoria just smirked at Bouquet's glare.

Victoria let go of hugging Shu after a while.

"Oh Hi Bouquet I did'nt see you there", Victoria faked a smile and cheery voice.

"Excuse me Victoria we're on a Study Date here so bye bye", Shu glared at her.

"Fine but I'll see you later Shu", Victoria skipped away merilly.

"I don't like her okay!!", Shu explained to Bouquet so she won't get jealous.

"I wonder what Kluke and Jiro are up to? Can we spy on them?", Bouquet packed her homework and books.

"Hmm- maybe not err yeah okay", Shu packed his stuff and they went to the science section.

* * *

"JIRO GIVE ME BACK THAT CALCULATOR!!!", Kluke tried to get back her calculator from Jiro who was holding it away from her and blocking Kluke's path.

"NO THAT WOULD BE CHEATING!!! JUST CALM DOWN KLUKE!!!", Jiro tried to calm her down.

"NOT UNLESS YOU GIVE ME BACK THAT CALCULATOR!!!", Kluke nearly got it but Jiro held down her hand.

Kluke blushed and stopped screaming.

"Maybe this will calm you down", Jiro inched closer to Kluke.

Kluke blushed even more when Jiro inched closer to her face.

They both closed their eyes and leaned in closer.

"You guys are naughty!! Seriously me and Bouquet are nice!! But you two are just ughh really naughty!!", Shu teased both of them.

Kluke and Jiro blushed and turned away from each other.

"Whatever Shu!! I wonder what you and Bouquet are going to next?", Jiro teased them back.

"But remember we caught you first!!", Bouquet giggled.

The bell rang indicating last block.

"Let's just go back to class and forget any of this ever happened okay", Shu said and picked up his stuff.

"You really mean it Shu?", Jiro asked surprised that Shu would forget about teasing them for something like that.

"Nah! It's too funny but for now yeah!", Shu chuckled.

Jiro sighed in annoyance and walked back to class with the others.

* * *

TWO CHAPTERS FINALLY PHEW!!!

My hands are getting tired of typing!!

But I'll type the next one tomorrow if I can!!

NOTE: Reviews please! We need more inspiration dudes!

OTHER NOTE: I need to add Zola more often in here!! She only appeared in one chapter arghh!! If you have any suggestions please review, thank you!!

* * *


	9. Stage Fright

* * *

Here it is... Chapter 9...

I'm becoming addicted to RnB songs now like "Ne-yo - Go on Girl", "Ne-yo - So sick", "Ne-yo - Sexy love", "Ne-yo - Miss independent" and "Ne-yo - Closer"...

Especially "Ne-yo - Go on Girl"...

Blah blah blah... had to think of a plot... blah blah blah...

(P.S. I'm soo ANGRY that i had to retype the first part!!!)

* * *

**Shu and Bouquet**

**Chapter 9 - Stage Fright**

* * *

Unfortunately Bouquet's chemistry class had Victoria in it and Shu was in science much to the dismay of both of the girls.

"Okay class let's present our speeches on chemistry! Miss Bouquet you first", The chemistry teacher told the class.

Bouquet stood up and walked to the front of the class and stood there with a confident look on her face until she looked straight at the whole class.

"Umm Hi I'm B-bouquet a-and th-this is m-my che-chemistry sp-eech I err-", Bouquet froze in the middle of her speech

"Is there something wrong Miss Bouquet?", The teacher asked with concern.

Bouquet sighed and fainted and fell on the ground.

The whole class burst out with laughter when she fainted.

"Miss Bouquet!!! Are you alright?!?!", The teacher ran over to her side.

Victoria was amused and thought for a moment and then grinned evily.

_"Well well well Little Miss Bouquet has got a sudden case of stage fright perhaps? No matter I'll be taking her place in that play she's in anyways MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"_, Victoria thought.

* * *

Kluke, Jiro and Shu all rushed to the Nurse's office when they heard about what happened to Bouquet.

"Hi Bouquet are you okay?", Shu asked her when her eyes started to open.

"W-what happened?", Bouquet asked in a quiet voice.

"You fainted in the middle of your speech", Kluke explained giving Bouquet a piece of paper.

"Err- Thanks Kluke umm what it is?", Bouquet scanned through the paper.

"Duh! It's a get well card! Me, Jiro and Shu made it!", Kluke, Jiro and Shu smiled.

"Oh Thanks umm but why does it have Jiro's maths homework on it?", Bouquet showed them the maths workings.

"KLUKE WHY DID YOU USE MY MATHS HOMEWORK!!!", Jiro yelled and grabbed the peice of paper.

"Because I thought you did'nt need it! Besides we'll do your homework later! By the way that's Bouquet's now!", Kluke yelled back and took the paper from Jiro and gave it back to Bouquet.

Shu peeked over at Bouquet's get well card while Jiro and Kluke were arguing.

It was a hard to decipher through the scribbles made by Kluke and Jiro when they were arguing and maths equations but they managed to read:

_Dear Bouquet,_

_This is Kluke. Hope you get well after fainting I mean falling grrr WHATEVER!!! JUST GET WELL!!! JIRO GIVE ME BACK MY PENCIL!!!_

_From,  
Kluke_

_Dear Bouquet,_

_This is Jiro. Hope you get well blah blah. SORRY KLUKE STOLE THE PENCIL BACK!!!_

_From,  
Jiro_

_Dear Bouquet,_

_This is Shu. Get well soon. Please mind the other two people who are arguing right now. Get well anyways!!!_

_Love,  
Shu_

"That's soo sweet!!! Thanks you guys!!!", Bouquet smiled.

Shu gave a thumb up and Kluke and Jiro stopped arguing and smiled with embaressment.

* * *

"Okay everyone in your places for the dress rehearsal!", Miss G (Galarosa) announced.

Bouquet and Shu were at first excited at performing and were in their places.

They were rehearsing each scene they chose while the other characters watched in the audience.

"Allow me Clara", Shu held the door open and bowed.

"Oh Nutcracker were friends already you don't have to open the do- err-", Bouquet suddenly faced the audience and stood still.

"Are you okay?", Shu whispered to Bouquet.

With that Bouquet ran to the off stage and behind the curtains.

Shu followed her and stopped her from running.

"Is there something wrong Bouquet?", Shu asked with concern.

"Shu I thought my heart was going to explode when I saw that audience! I-I can't do the play anymore!", Bouquet walked off removing her head band.

Shu stood there and sighed.

"Bouquet wait up can we talk!", Shu followed her.

* * *

Miss G. sighed and thought about what to do.

"Excuse me Miss G. may I ask you something?", Victoria smiled.

"What is it Victoria?".

"May I suggest that I take over the role of Clara since Miss Bouquet has a little problem perhaps?".

"I don't know hmm- I suppose so until Bouquet overcomes her stage fright", Miss G. sighed again.

"Thank you Miss G. and don't worry Miss Bouquet will overcome it a.s.a.p", Victroria waved and skipped happily.

_"Hehehe! No way will she overcome that stage fright! The play is in a few days! Yay I get the part!"_, Victoria thought grinning.

"I don't like that girl", Kluke glared at Victoria.

"Neither do I", Jiro agreed.

"You better", Kluke told him.

* * *

Grrr finally....

*sighs* I have to finish in a few more chapters...

Grrr... Have to do homework... Grrr...

NEED TO HURRY UP AND FINISH STORY!!!

* * *


	10. Have no fear

**

* * *

**

Tsk... Tsk... Put yourself together... Tsk... Tsk... Hurry up and write the next chapter... Tsk... Tsk...

Sorry I really wanna finish this story...

* * *

**Shu and Bouquet**

**Chapter 10 - Have no Fear**

* * *

"Hehehe", Victoria giggled deviously to herself in a very "girly" way.

Kluke marched up to Victoria with a look of battle in her eyes.

"Hiyee Kluke", Victoria faked a smile.

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT SMILE!!", Kluke yelled at her obviously annoyed of her fake smiles.

"But my smile is genuine this time".

"Never mind!!", Kluke walked away saying something about how stubborn Victoria was.

"H-hi Victoria", Troy approached casually up to Victoria.

"Hi Troy!! Bye Troy!!", Victoria walked off quickly before Troy could say another word.

"B-but I baked you these...", Troy held out some banana bread but then walked off with his head down.

* * *

"Ooh I just can't do the play Shu anyway Victoria can take my place", Bouquet turned to walk away.

"Wait I can help you overcome your stagefright", Shu tried to negotiate with her.

Bouquet stopped, "How do I do that?".

"Umm... Just leave it to me I'll think of something", Shu began to think.

"Okay I don't think this is a good idea", Bouquet said with a confused voice.

"It's perfect! How could you be scared of a large audience when you can't see them", Shu finished tying the blindfold on Bouquet.

Bouquet tried to move around and held her arms out.

"I can't where I'm go- ING!!", Bouquet stumbled over the stage.

"Sorry I don't think this will work", Shu helped Bouquet up to her feet.

"I'm sorry Shu I don't want to do the play anymore... Thanks for trying to help me overcome my stage fright but ", Bouquet explained sadly.

"You know you don't have to come tomorrow but we would be really happy if you'd like to come", Shu told her with a smile and left off.

Bouquet stood there thinking to herself and walked away.

* * *

The Next Day was the Day of the performance.

The opening act was going on.

"Any sign of Bouquet?", Shu asked hoping she would come.

Zola, Kluke and Jiro shaked their heads.

Shu sighed when they were about to enter the stage.

In the dressing rooms Victoria was getting putting on make up and finishing touches.

She walked to the backstage.

"Are we all ready now tee hee hee!!", Victoria giggle ever so cheerfully.

"Sure am Is'nt that right Vikki?", Bouquet winked at her.

"WHAT?!?! BUT YOU HAVE STAGEFRIGHT!!!", Victoria grew angered at her reluctance.

"I know I worked hard on this play and I'm not just going to give all away to you Ms. Posh Spice!!", Bouquet said back.

"B-but she always!! Grrr!! Never mind do your stupid play!!", Victoria stomped off to the audience and took a seat.

"Popcorn?", Troy smiled at Victoria.

"Sure", Victoria finally smiled back.

"But why? How did you?", Shu started.

"It's curtain time!!", Bouquet said and they entered the stage.

"You know I just wanted to do this play soo much right", Bouquet whispered before they started.

"Right", Shu whispered and they smiled at eachother.

**The End**

* * *

Okayy finally... After a long time...

Sorry this is sooo short I had to end it!!

* * *


End file.
